A Message From Neville Longbottom
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: Neville Longbottom has a few things to say to you, so abandon that Draco Malfoy, romance fanfic you're probably reading and come read THIS oneshot.


Hello, I am Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Maybe you were expecting another read on Harry Potter or perhaps even Draco Malfoy, whose popularity, I'm sorry to hear, is growing every day. But no, instead it's just me. Don't hit the back button yet because I daresay you'll want to hear some of the things I've got to say.

I was raised by my grandmother, as you probably know. I love her very much. It is because of her, that I am what I am today. That is, a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was always pushing me to do better at everything; maybe too much. My grandmother was never satisfied with anything I did. It's okay, though. I am thankful to her for everything she did. She always had a lot on her mind. She once took on a Death Eater single-handed, you know. Also, her son and his wife (my parents), were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yes, I can talk about it now. There was a time when I could not, and people often misinterpreted my silence on the subject as shame of my parents. But this was never true, and never will be. I am proud of my parents and the sacrifice they took for everyone. My grandmother herself, accused me of being embarrassed of my parents the day Harry Potter visited their ward in St. Mungo's. How wrong she was. Of course, at the time, I was not very assertive and did not deny anything. It _was_ rather a shock to see Harry and the rest that day.

Anyway, the reason that I did not tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron about the plight of my parents is simply because they never asked. And why would they, when there were much more interesting ways to pass time, such as destroy Lord Voldemort?

Now, don't get me wrong. I am not bitter. No, I simply feel like I deserved some better friends at Hogwarts.

Hermione was always kind to me. She helped me when no one else did, especially in Potions, which was my disaster area. The thought of Professor Snape breathing over my potion still sends shivers down my spine. I make it a point never to frighten my students during my classes.

I even had a school boy's crush on Hermione for some time. She is married to Ron Weasley now, so I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to him or her. I also fancied Ginny Weasley for quite a while. Yes, Ron would really not be happy with me if he found out these things. Nor would Harry Potter, who is now happily married to Ginny. I teach their children at Hogwarts.

Wouldn't they like to know I once escorted their mother at the Yule Ball? Ah, but I kept stepping on her feet. Maybe she didn't like that. And I remember thinking she only accepted because she wouldn't be able to go otherwise. All the same, I did enjoy myself.

Well, anyway, her husband, my friend, the hero, Harry Potter treated some of the guys for a drink the other day. After everyone had left, it was just me and Harry. I think he was a bit drunk…but then, so was I. He told me a lot of things, mostly about Voldemort. But most importantly, he revealed to me that I might've been tied to the prophecy, instead of Harry Potter. He said that, instead of him, I might have been The Boy Who Lived. That scares you doesn't it? It scares me too.

Everything would have been different. I would have a lightening scar on my forehead, not Harry. I would have Hermione and Ron for friends, not Harry…I would be the Parseltongue, the one Voldemort was after. I can just see the titles: Neville Longbottom and the Philological Stone, Neville Longbottom and the Chamber of Secrets, Neville Longbottom and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Neville Longbottom and the Goblet of Fire, Neville Longbottom and the Order of the Phoenix, Neville Longbottom and the Half-Blood Prince, Neville Longbottom and the Deathly Hallows….

All this, if only Voldemort had chosen me instead of Harry, if Voldemort murdered my parents and failed to murder me.

But you know what? I don't want my parents dead. I don't want to be the chosen one. And I don't want to be Harry Potter. I'm fine as Neville Longbottom.

There, I'm done. That's what I wanted to say. So now you've heard my side of the story, I seem a lot more interesting don't I? Aren't your fingers just itching to write a fanfiction about me? I expect there will be Neville Longbottom Fanfiction C2's and websites now. Well, you work on that. Bye!


End file.
